Imprints
by Syanne
Summary: "A ghost, as I trust that you are all aware by now, is the imprint of a departed soul left upon the earth... and of course, as Potter so wisely tells us, transparent." Snape was glad to die and finally be at rest. His afterlife will be reprieved too soon.
1. Imprints: Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling, not I, obviously.

**Authors Note:** A new story idea that came upon me this morning. Enjoy… hopefully.

**Imprints**

**Written by: Syanne**

**Prologue**

There was nothing particularly magical about dying. Death was the same whether you died a wizard, a muggle, or as any creature.

Severus Snape found he much liked dying. The dirty floor that was beneath him seemed a fitting enough place to die for him; he was not too good a man to be bitter that he would die here and now. The venom that had entered through his neck, was now coursing through his veins up to his heart, was not a bother at the moment either. There were no thoughts for Voldemort, no hope for Harry as he went with Severus's memories in hand, no bitterness toward James Potter any longer. And_ no_… There was neither any love for Lily Evans in his mind. The memory of green eyes no longer lingered…

This wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. What with the Dark Lord always seeking to skirt death, Severus had even begun to fear death himself. Surely it must be some monstrous thing if all wizards and muggles alike avoided it so keenly.

The rhythm of his heart could barely be detected inside his ribcage had anyone been there to check for it. His breath was shallow and tired, as if he was arduously climbing a great hill. His eyes stared out past what was here in this dusty old shack, seeing something out in the distance, that no living person would be able to.

"Oh wow." He breathed out shakily.

And it was as if he had finally come to the top of the hill, and could finally take a moment to calm himself before he took his next steps.

"Oh wow." Down fluttered his eyelids; they closed for what would be the last time.

He took his last breath in, and then expelled it gently.

"Oh _wow_."

* * *

><p><em>The universe opened up before him. This was more great and wonderful than anything he had thought possible. It was if everything each philosopher through the ages had said was true. The cosmos was a terrifying, monumental expanse of space, and he himself was nothing in it, but everything at the same time. Just a speck drifting through, a fleck, a dot, he was an atom. What he was contributed to the great formation of the universe and in that moment he realized that while many had thought him exceptionally great in life, he was just like everyone else. Everyone else was there among him; floating, drifting along, coming together as atoms to form this universe and all others.<em>

_This was death, and it was better than anything in life had been. For once he found that he belonged, not as some pawn, he would not be used by any man here. He belonged as everything did, no different: not any better, or worse. Had anyone been able to look in on this, there would be nothing for them to distinguish any atom from another. He could not be seen. A deep, overwhelming comfort rose up and he allowed all thoughts to dissipate. He was content to simply exist here, and never be who he had once been, again…_

Severus Tobias Snape: Born: 9 January, 1960. Died: 2 May, 1998.

* * *

><p><strong>An:** The final moments before Severus's death are loosely based on the last moments of Steve Jobs, whose last words were supposedly: "Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow." before he died. I was inspired by this, and wondered what he was seeing in his last moment, and thus wondered what any of us must see right before death comes. This is how **Imprints **came to mind for me. This will hopefully be a novel length fanfic. I hope everyone has enjoyed this. Reviews are always appreciated. Flames are always welcome, as well. I could probably use a beta reader, if anyone is interested, please contact me.


	2. Chapter One: Awakening

**Disclaimer**: Rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling, not I, obviously.

**Authors Note**: Chapter One here for your enjoyment(hopefully). The chapters are very short right now, but they will get much longer(around 5,000 words a chapter, or more). I'm just trying to get the start of the story out there, and gauge the interest in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Imprints<strong>

**Written by:** Syanne

**Chapter One**:** Awakening**

There is nothing quite as bothersome as being awoke from sleep. Even worse is when you are sleeping so peacefully and deeply you have forgotten you are sleeping and instead wonder if you have gone from this world and in to another.

There is nothing worse than being snatched from the dreams of an eternity of tranquility to awake in hell... How could anything be worse than awaking to find you are dead…? Or not quite. Oh, it was all _so much_ worse than that. To wake up as an _imprint_ was truly the worst thing that could ever happen to a person, or at least it was the worst thing to happen to him.

When Severus Snape opened his eyes, he blinked several times. This was not right… He was not supposed to be here, now. The comfort and content feelings had been snatched, though he could still remember how nice it had felt, though the memories of peace were dull and fleeting. A panic filled him; fear bubbled up in him, and he struggled to catch his breath. Yet, he couldn't catch his breath; oxygen would not come and fill his lungs. The eyes of Severus Snape danced side to side in his sockets, looking for the cause of his disruption. _And damn it all! _Why could he not find a breath to calm himself? Severus brought his hands up about his neck to determine if something had grasped his neck, and was restricting his breathing, though he could not seem to feel anything doing so. His hands reached his neck, and the former Potion's Master was given a bigger shock as where his hands should have been, passed right through where his neck was supposed to be.

There was only one explanation for all this, but Severus was not quite ready to accept this answer. He looked about, trying to determine where he was. His eyes took in the familiar surroundings of the room, each damned dusty detail adding to his panic

"Oh no!" Severus gasped. This was not at all right. Nothing was as it should be. His hands went to his head and he attempted to clutch his forehead.

"Oh no." He cried out as his hands passed through his forehead.

He was neither dead, nor alive. For the first time since he had '_awoken'_, Severus looked down at his hands. If he had been considered of pale complexion before, his current silvery-greyish state of hue would make his former state seem quite lively and flushed. He looked at his hands, and then right through them! The shimmering ethereal hue went beyond his hands. He looked down to see his legs and found them much the same. Even his infamous dark black robes were void of most pigment. A small snickering sound caught his attention, it came from somewhere in the corner of the shack. Slowly, Snape turned in the direction of the laugh.

"Hello there, Professor." A very familiar voice greeted him.

Snape's eyes were as round, wide, and white as a full moon as he stared, disbelieving. There was another being in the shack. Even with a few changes in appearance, with what seemed the effects of ageing, Severus still instantly recognized the person before him.

"Oh no..." Severus moaned pitifully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I know, I know, there is much that needs to be explained. Next chapter I hope to clear up some things. Let me know what you think, please. (: Reviews are VERY much appreciated. If you want me to continue, please let me know, so I don't lose steam for the story.


End file.
